Alexandrian Empire
Political Information Type of Government Absolute Monarchy Emperor Emperor Alexander The Headstrong Minister of defense Alexandria The Cruel Minister of Foreign relations Alexander The Hermit Minister of Domestic Victorian Relations Alexander The Unwise Minister of Domestic Alexandrian relations Alexandria The Kind Minister of Economics Alexander The Fat Social Information Capital Victoria, Alexandria Official Language Alexandrian Currency Mixture of a pure gold, and steel coin called a Ratio State Religion Alexander National Holiday The Worshiping of The Master of Masters Anthem "The Third Coming" Species Alexandrians: The Alexandrians are a large, and extremely agressive, but catious people. They are humaniod like, but are completely different than your average human. They are covered in often pure black fur, and have a seperate set of hair growing from their head often to the back of their necks. They stand at around 6-8 ft, and way anywhere from 200-240 lbs. on earth. They have marks at random locations on their body signifying that they own a Victorian slave, and how many. This is to help keep track of criminals who use their Victorians to commit crimes that they don't want too. Alexandrians by no means are cowardly creatures, but are often more lazy when it comes to doing work, and would rather let a Victorian do it for them. Victorians: These are a completely alien like race that co-developed with the Alexandrians on their home planet. They stand at around only 3-5 ft, and way only way on average 80-100 lbs. on Earth. They are often completely hairless, and have no proper hands, but a tenticles like arm. They can not speak directly, and will only speak telepathically towards other Victorians, and the masters that they are binded too. They have marks on the top right of their chest to signify who exactly owns them. If a Victorian is not binded to a master after a 100 days a certain disability within their brain will effectively kill them off. Military Navy: A-class CG-24s: These are the 24th generation of the CGs, and are ranked A-class to show that it is a battleship. Battleships are equipped with two B-Missiles Cannons, which fire missiles that instead of exploding, tear through a section of armor to effectively decompressing that room depending on how thick that ships armor is, but according to test they can often pass through shields, and still be powerful enough to tear through ten inches of steal. They also have four R-class cannons which cause rapid constant fire to weaken shields as much as possible, but are unable to effectively pierce armor thicker than five inches, and overheat after twenty minutes of fire, and require ten minutes to cool down. They have a crew of around six hundred, and are 200 km2 long, and 100 km2 wide. They have fiften inches of steel armor around the hull, and a weak outer shielding to hold against plasma weapons. C-class CG-21s: These are the 21st generation of the CGs, and are ranked C-class to show that are small scouting ships, and are equipped with four A-Missiles, and fire two normal explosive missiles, that are strong enough to damage small ships. Other than that their most effective strategy is to use their maneuverability to avoid any shots fired, and are piloted by a total of twelve soldiers. They have weak armor, and shielding hence why they tend to avoid being shot at. They are only 10km2 long, and 20km2 wide, and have a hull six inches thick. B-class CG-22s: These are the 22nd generation of the CGS, and are ranked B-class to show that they are light weight cruisers, and their only purpose is fighter, and troop transportation. They require fifty people to pilot, and maintain the ship while it houses five hundred marine and/or fighter pilots. They are equiped with two plasma rail guns that can fire one thousand rounds a minute, in order to shoot down any missiles, or fighter planes. They of course require a ten minute cool down if fired longer than twenty minutes. They have an average hull thickness of about 10 inches, and stronger shields than even the A-class CG-24s. They are around 300 km2 wide, and 200 km2 long, and also contain 300 D-class CG-23s, a fighter ship that are only able to house two pilots long enough for small space combat, and are equipped with two light plasma guns that are strong enough to take out fighters their size, but they themselves have no armor, or shielding to speak of, and rely purely on avoiding being shot down. Marines: Being a Marine in the Alexandrian military is consider the most dangerous job a soldier can have in the military, and is often dominated by Victorian troops relying on a few well promoted Alexandrian masters to command them into battle. Victorians often out number Alexandrians 200 to 1 in the Marine core, and so it is actually very rare to spot a Alexandrian soldier on the battlefield who is not safely away, and commanding troops. Most troops in the marine core are given light sub-machine gun like weaponry that are fairly powerful, but are also better fit for the more common Victorian due to their lack of size. Ground Troops: Ground troops mainly consist of Victorians, but the gap is not as much as a Marine in fact it is considered surprisingly low, and they only out number Alexandrians 20 to 1, and the weaponry is fairly heavy, but most of the size of the equipment is compensated for the Victorians to be able to use it, even though it means a lack of heavy firepower. Their are three main parts to the Ground forces, the Planetary Defense force, Air Defense Force, and Royal Defense Force. *PDF: The Planetary Defense force is mainly dominated by Victorians, and they are used as main cannon fodder in case of Invasion on a home planet in order to halt the enemy forces, and since they are great in numbers it often works well in also outnumbering any invading force. They have mainly light weight machine guns, but are slightly heavier, and stronger when it comes to raw fire power than the Marine force. Their job is to protect the general population in case any enemy troops manage to land on Alexandrian soil. *ADF: These consist of an even mix of both Alexandrians, and Victorians. They are given extremely light weight equipment to defend themselves, and their main job is to operate heavy machinery. They are to take out any enemy air-craft either through AA guns, or F-class fighters that are similar to D-class fighters, but are unable of maneuvering properly through space, and therefor are less dangerously flown through the Atmosphere. This job is often less dangerous, but casualties are still often seen on the battlefield. *RDF: This is a group that consist of only elitist Alexandrians, and no Victorian has ever made the right requirements to become a soldier of the RDF. They are armed with extremely heavy weaponry, and equipment, and must be able to carry at least one hundred pounds of equipment consistently throughout the day. Their jobs is fairly obvious they are to protect the head monarch, on the home planet, and to defend him at all cost. Their skills are extremely renown throughout the Empire, and are often rumored to each be able to take out five hundred armed Victorians each on their own. The only thing they do lack is numbers as the only consist of around two hundred elite troops. History Though their is little confirmation, and evidence towards the history of the Empire of Alexandria other than the Royal Library which can be censored by the Emperor if he sees fit, it is mutually understood that the Empire began around thirty thousand years ago. It was at this time that the empire started off as a small kingdom called Victoria, ruled by a man called Alexander the Creator, also known as the Master of the masters. He spent around a hundred years taking kingdom by kingdom, and eventually completed his goal by the age of 134, and officially crowning himself Emperor of Alexandria. Ten thousand years after the foundation of the Empire, the first ever, and also last recorded Victorian revolt happened. It is unclear the exact details or even who won, but it is mutually agreed upon that the Alexandrians had one the fight, and that over time the records of the war was lost. Though mention of the war, has caused Victorians to commit drastic suicide due to pure shame, or simple stupidity. Twenty thousand years after the foundation of the Empire, the Alexandrians became space fairing under the rule of Alexander the cunning, also regarded as The Master of Space. His time was spent mainly focusing all research on becoming able to travel throughout their entire solar system, and being able to colonize other planets due to their current population of Alexanders, and Victorians reaching nearly 13 billion. He sent out eleven scouting ships to explore all other planets located in their solar system, and to properly test the chances of life being sustained. Ten out of the eleven came back, and two reported life on the planets that they went to. This began what is known as the age of expansion. Twenty five thousand years after the foundation of the Empire, six planets had already been colonized, and two had been made breeding grounds for Victorians to be mass produced to be accommodated by masters. The Empire of Alexandria is now an Interstellar Empire controlling six solar systems, and exploring one hundred and five. It was around this time they had officially discovered that they were not alone in the universe.